I left you Not Sure if I did
by Lesmis13
Summary: It was her old sketch of the mother caressing her baby, the catalyst to their friendship, and the promise that was never fulfilled.


**(A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first Mars story. I had written this story a while ago for my creative writing class and received an eighty seven for it. The objective of this assignment was to pick a line from book and write a story based on it. I kind of alter the rules a little bit and chose a line from the Mars manga instead and wrote this story. I hope you enjoy this story. Also, I hope none of the characters are ooc; I have this tendency of making some of the characters a little tinsy bit out of character.)**

**All the characters in this fanfic belong to Fuyumi Soryo. Fuyumi Soryo is such an amazing manga artist.**

* * *

I left you~ Not Sure if I did

"_I remember the composition and the feeling, but the colors… I can't remember the colors. I don't remember Rei's colors. His intense colors drown out everything else" Mars Volume 2 page 44_

Kira placed the tip of her paintbrush on the blank canvas before letting the soaked bristles slide down in a jagged line. She paused and took a moment to look at her work. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she threw the canvas in the garbage. She could not remember. It did not matter how many times she held up her paintbrush to a blank canvas, she still could not remember the colors. His colors…

Rei was not like any guy she met before; he was different. He was patience and kind despite being known as the tough cool guy at school. He could be quite perspective and sentimental when the opportunity presented itself. But most of all, he was the first person to actually talk to her in class instead of ignoring her like everybody else. They first met in a park without realizing that they attended the same school. Rei had asked her for direction to go to the hospital. Instead of telling him, Kira drew him a map on the back of an old sketch of a mother caressing her baby. The very next day, he told her that she was a talented artist and he really loved that picture. Ever since then, he became her first friend and she made him a promise that she intended to keep.

She promised him that she would paint him a picture of the mother caressing her baby. At first, she wondered why he would ever want something as simple as a painting from her, but she never let that thought escaped her lips. Kira knew better than that to ask him. He would probably get upset and tell her to forget about the picture and the promise. She did not want that at all. So when Rei took a hold of her hands and told her that her picture was the closest thing to a mother's love, all of her questions were solved right then and there. She told him that he had this color that was made out of a bunch of colors mixed with a little sadness. He smiled and responded that an artist really did see the world differently. They both laughed.

"He is like the sunset, happy and full of life at one moment and then sad and dark the next. If only he could be like the sunrise." Kira thought as she made her way to the windows. She leaned against the window sill, allowing the air to go through her hair. She loved Rei with all her heart, but she could not stand when he was sad. It was like something inside of her snapped when she sees Rei sad, and she cannot do anything to help it because she ends up crying right in front of him, which does not help the situation at all. If Rei were like the sunrise, happy and relaxed most of the time, it would have been better for the both of them. Maybe if he was like the sunrise, she would probably remember his colors.

Taking a deep breath, Kira tried to shake the thoughts away. She heard footsteps echoing from down the hall. Quickly, she tried to look for somewhere to hide, but stopped herself. She did not need to hide; people could not see her anymore. The girl turned around and faced the windows. She figured whoever was walking to the art room simply came there to collect some supplies for their artwork and be on their way. However, the person did not come for supplies instead he pulled out a chair and placed it in front of one of the easel. He sat down and stared intently at the easel as if he was waiting for someone to come. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of sketchbook paper.

"Kira, why did you have to go?"

Kira looked up and turned around. The sight that greeted her nearly broke her heart. In front of her was Rei sitting on a chair, crying his heart out. Tears were welling up in her eyes, but she did not cry. She could not cry, she had to be strong, and besides Rei would not like it if he knew she was crying. Kira headed towards her sobbing friend, and gave him a hug. She cringed slightly when she noticed his body tensed up as though a cold shiver went down his spine. It was such a cruel fate for her to be dead and still be in this world interacting with everything else except for the people she loved. She looked over his shoulder and noticed the piece of sketchbook paper in his hands. It was her old sketch of the mother caressing her baby, the catalyst to their friendship, and the promise that was never fulfilled. Her arms fell limp as she slowly backed away from the boy. She fell to her knees, allowing the tears to freely run down her face.

"I am so sorry, Rei! I could not keep your promise!" Even staring at his face and the picture, she could not remember his colors. Oh why did he have to be like the sunset? She thought as she tried to wipe her tears. Sunsets were just too intense for her just like Rei. Their intensity blocked out everything else and leaves them looking dull and emotionless.

Rei looked up and wiped his tears. He placed the chair back in its place and headed towards the door. When he reached the door, he paused and took one final look at the picture of the mother caressing her baby. He remembered that he told her that this was the closest thing to a mother's love, but now that he thought about it, he would have to say that the love that she gave him was the closest. And now that she was gone, he did not know what to do. Rei placed the picture in his pocket, and headed off, unaware that the spirit of the girl who showed him motherly love was sitting right beside him, crying.

She did not stop crying until she could not hear his footsteps. She stumbled on to her feet, wiping her tears. She remembered one day her mother told her she would have a happily ever after and she honestly believed her. Her mother lied. This was not a happily ever after, this was hell. She was forced to stay here on the Earth just because of broken promises, and lost colors.


End file.
